


Merry Christmas baby.

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau yasha beauyasha smut fanfiction love sex BDSM kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beau has a daughter. Fluff and a whole lotta smut
Relationships: Yasha beau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Merry Christmas baby.

"Mummy...mummy!, wake up santas been" beaus little girl who I've now built the best relationship with comes running into our bedroom.  
"He's left presents lots of them! They even have my name on them" Aleeyah squeals.

I smile at my little girls excitement. She may not legally or biologically be mine but she knows I'm her mum just like I know she's my daughter.

"Well we best wake mummy up and go see what you got then" I smile as aleeyah climbs up onto our bed.

"Mummy" aleeyah screams standing directly above beau a foot either side of her. 

"Hmm, your the most annoying three year old in the world! Lucky I love you" beau groans pulling aleeyah into a hug.

"There's presents mummy! So many!" Aleeyah smiles jumping up and down.

"Let's go see what you got" beau smiles at her little girl before leaning over to me giving me a kiss.

"Morning beautiful" I smile.

"Hmm morning yash" she sighs contently.

All three of us walk down stairs to the living room aleeyah running infront of us jumping up and down pointing at the presents.  
"See I told you! I told you! He came mummy! Look yashy ! He came" 

Beau and I pretend to be shocked at how many presents Santa left telling her she must have been a really good girl. 

"Can I open this one?" Aleeyah asks pulling out a big box. 

"Does it have your name on it?" Beau asks holding her hand out for the gift.

Aleeyah passes it to beah so she can check who the gift is for.

"Yes baby you can open it, this one is from yashy" beau says smiling at me. 

"I'm so excited" she screams ripping the wrapping paper from the large box. 

"It's a pram and its pink! I love you yashy" she says wrapping her arms around my neck. 

"And I love you, so much! Don't ever forget it" I kiss her head. 

"Right babe this one is from me then the rest are from Santa" beau says handing aleeyah a cutely wrapped box with a big pink sparkly bow on it obviously spending a lot more time on her impressive gift wrapping than me. 

Again just like before aleeyah excitedly rips the paper off. 

"A Disney bag, a Disney top, a Disney hat, and a Cinderella! Thanks mummy" she wraps her arms around beau.

Beau and I sit and watch aleeyah open all her presents. She thanked Santa after opening every single one. The look on her face was priceless and made Christmas perfect. 

"Okay sweetheart you have just over two hours before its daddy's turn to have his Christmas with you" beau sighs sadly.

"It's okay mummy! I will come home, pluss I get more present from nanny pappy and daddy!" Aleeyah cheers making beau and I laugh. 

"You do indeed princess, what do you want to do until daddy comes?" I ask.

"Hmmm. Can we play this yashy?" She holds up twister that 'santa' has bought for her.

We are well and truly into an intense game of twister aleeyah decided she would be the spinner and not take part. She was laughing hysterically at beau's moaning who's head was under my armpit. But our game got cut short by the doorbell.

"Daddy!!" Aleeyah shouts throwing the twister board. 

"Ignore anything he says and stay calm" beau says untangling herself from me. She walks to the door and let's Ashley in. 

Beau hands Ashley Aleeyahs over night bag. "She goes to bed at 7 Ashley no later everytime you have her she comes home tired" beau says with a stern look. 

"I'll do what I want beau she's my daughter too" he shoots at her.

She sighs placing her hand on her head. " please Ashley don't start"

"Whatever... Give mummy a kiss goodbye sweets" Ashley says to aleeyah.

Aleeyah kisses beau goodbye. And runs to me straight after. 

"I've got to give mumma yashy a kiss too!" She shouts making me smile. 

Ashley lets out a shot of laughter. "She's not your mum" 

"Ashley! Don't! Leave her alone she choose to call yasha that we didn't ask" beau shouts at him. 

"Whatever, come on babe" he takes hold of Aleeyahs hand and leaves with her.   
****

"You are her mum" beau says turning towards me and kissing my lips softly.

"I know! He's an asshole I'm use to it" I smile even though what he said did hurt a little. I know I'm not blood related to aleeyah but I think the world of that little girl. Id never allow anybody to hurt her. 

"Anyways now Aleeyahs gone want your Christmas presents" she asks wiggling her eye brows. 

*********

"Here you go baby" she smiles handing me a perfectly wrapped box.

I smile tearing the paper from the box. 

A dildo. A huge silicone purple dildo.

"Urm thanks" I giggle a little uncomfortable.

She hands me the next present which is a whip. And the next one which is handcuffs. Fuck I didn't know this side of beau but I was eager to explore it.

"Urm okay" I giggled nervously. "Urm want your presents now?" I ask trying to change the awkward atmosphere. 

She shakes her head no and crawls accross the floor on all fours with a sexy glint in her eyes which are fixed on mine the whole time. 

She moves her body up mine so her mouth is in line with my ear she nibbles on it a little and whispers "how about we go any play with your presents".

I bite down on my bottom lip trying to ignore the throbbing sensation running through my clit and labia. "I'm a little nervous" I admit.

"It's okay baby all you need to do is lay back and relax" she says smiling at me. She reaches out and grabs my hand running for the stairs with the sex toys under her free arm. 

She stands next to the bed waiting for me to stand next to her as I do she pulls me in connecting her mouth to mine she softly pushes her tongue through my already slightly parted lips. Our saliva mixes together as our kiss becomes more passionate. 

Slowly beau pulls away removing her lips from mine just so she can pull my top over my head as soon as she throws it to the floor her lips are back but this time attached to my neck. 

She continues her assult of licking sucking and gently biting on my neck as her arms fumble around my back unclasping my bra and flinging it to the side.

"Fucking perfect" she smiles burying her face between my mounds. She uses both hand to massage my tits. Brushing her fingers over my nipples makes the go hard instantly. 

"Mmm" I try to suppress a moan but it comes out anyway. 

Removing her fingers from her nipples I moan only to be delighted when she replaces it with her mouth. She attaches her mouth over my right nipple sucking and biting on it whilst fiddling with the left. Once she's satisfied she switches over and gives the other the same treatment. 

I throw my head back in pleasure trying once again to keep my moaning inside.

"Baby let me hear you, don't keep it in" beau says still kissing my body. 

She removes my pants and underwear. 

"So beautiful" she smiles laying me down on the bed. "Baby if at any time you feel uncomfortable or it hurst just tell me and we can stop okay?" 

I nod not saying a word afraid if I did it would come out scared and shaky. 

"Give me your hands baby" I hold my arms out for her and she locks them in place above my head with the shiny metal cuffs.

My heart beat quickens the feeling of having no control is sexy scary and nerve racking all at once. 

She makes a perfect line with the tongue from my jaw between my breast over my naval to my perfectly shaven pussy. 

"Mmm fuck" I whisper.

"Let me hear it baby" she says whilst placing two fingers over my already hardened clit rubbing soft circles. 

"Ahh yes!"

She places two fingers inside of my already soaking wet cunt and attaches her mouth to my swollen cunt. 

I pull my hands to tangle my hands in hair hair but am soon reminded that they are cuffed to the bed frame.

Flicking her tongue back and forth over my hard clit whilst pumping two fingers in and out fast as I find against them my body is being thrown into ecstasy.

"Hmmm fuck baby I'm Gnna cum" i scream whilst she eats out my cunt tasting every inch of it. 

She stops all action immediately and I moan in frustration. "For fuck sake beau" I pant trying to catch my breath. 

" not yet baby, hold on" she unlocks the hand cuffs. "Get on all fours babe" she asks. 

I get on all fours waiting for her to rock my world legs spread apart enough so that she has a perfect view of my glistening cunt. 

"Mmm fuck that ass" beau moans slapping it. 

I wiggle is slightly giving her a little show. 

"Hmm have you been naughty yasha?" She asks grabbing hold of my pony tail pulling my head back a little. 

"Yes... Fucking spank me bitch" I say getting a little too into beau's game. 

Beau takes hold of the whip and spanks my ass with it. The pain is unbearable but the pleasure is unimaginable. 

"Now yasha do you feel like you've learnt your lesson?" She asks once again gripping onto my pony tail. 

"Yes. Beau just fuck me!" I scream.

"Such a filthy mouth for a good girl" beau says spanking my ass once more as I let out a loud moan. 

"You ready to fuck this cock?" Beau asks wiggling the dildo around my clit. 

"Mm fuck baby please" I moan.

She shoves the shaft into my tight wet pussy making me scream in pleasure. I love back and forth riding the dildo as she thrusts it in and out of me at a past and hard pace. 

"Mm yes that's it baby! Ahh fuck me!!" I scream over and over until my body releases its juices all over the shaft. 

I shiver from the loss of contact as beau removes the shaft from my throbbing pussy. I watch closly as she licks every last drop of cum off it eager to taste my sweet juices. 

Throwing the toy on the ground she lays down beside me and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas baby" she whispers.

**************


End file.
